1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a sampling means for taking up sample liquid, especially blood, saliva, or other fluid of the human or an animal body, and for delivery, especially to a testing means, with a take-up means for the sample liquid, and a system for testing the sample liquid with the sampling means.
2. Description of Related Art
To test a sample liquid, especially blood, saliva, or other fluid of the human or an animal body, the following is known from practice: taking-up a sample liquid, for example, blood, from a finger by means of a capillary, then inserting the capillary with the sample liquid into a vessel with a dilution liquid, conventionally, shaking being necessary for mixing of the sample liquid with the dilution liquid and for dilution. Then, the sample liquid can be tested, but the diluted sample liquid in an additional step having to be supplied first to an analysis means. Testing the sample liquid is accordingly relatively complex and time-consuming.